The Yamani Rose
by ThyPenOrThySword
Summary: Kicked out of training, Keladry of Mindelan leaves for another country to fulfill her dreams. When she returns, how much will her life have changed? NEW SUMMARY! BEING REWRITTEN! NEW RATING!
1. Prologue

Jan. 21, 2008

Hello, all! This is the first rewritten chapter of Yamani Rose. I am only making small changes, but there will be additions to what was already posted, so please reread.

The Yamani Rose:

Prologue:

The 14th Year of Reign

453 H.E.

Dear Diary,

The good news is I just finished my first year of training at the royal palace of Tortall. One eighth of my training to become a knight is complete. I have made many friends, and learned many skills. I have even managed to convince Neal to eat his vegetables! Then again, I have also been injured more times than I would like to count.

The bad news is that I will no longer be permitted to train here. The Stump kicked me out. I should have known that this was coming. He never wanted me here in the first place. No one really did, Joren certainly tried to show me that. I guess I just hoped that I could prove myself, and show them all that, not just the Lioness, but any girl could become a knight. I just wanted to rise above the standards, but I suppose that it is those standards and expectations that push us down.

I have not told anyone yet, not even Neal. I'm going to miss them all so much. I really don't plan on telling any of them anything. I hate goodbyes; I can never keep a strong face for them. That is why I will return to the Yamani Isles without a word to any of them.

I know, I know. Why go back to the Isles? Why not stay here with your friends and family? Sure, you can not be a knight but you don't have to leave! I have thought about all of this. But I have friends back in the Isles as well, and people who will accept me as I am.

-Keladry of Mindelan

Dear Diary,

I have arrived in the Isles. The trip was long but I am happy to be home. My family saw me off, but I crossed on a small trade ship from Blue Harbor. It was only the trader, his wife, two assistants, and I. We made the trip easily in only a few days, with only one minor spot of bad weather.

I will now travel with the trader and others to the main island, where I will stay during my training. I have already written the training master of the palace with my intent, and the emperor to request permission to stay in his house.

I must go now.

-Keladry of Mindelan


	2. The Past, Present, and What Will Be

Jan. 21, 2008

Hello again. Here's chapter 1!

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter One: The Past, Present, and What Will Be

The 21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

The palace was nowhere near as intimidating as it was seven years earlier. Even the half-dozen guards at the gate seemed perfectly in the norm as Kel glided through. She nodded at each and gave them a smile as they pulled open the gate to allow her through. They all bowed at the waist and one escorted her up to and through the massive oak door.

"Lady, the emperor is waiting for you in the meeting hall with the others. Shall I show you the way?" offered the guard, staring solemnly at the green-clad women.

"Do not bother. I think I know the way by now. I have certainly been here long enough to," Kel replied, brushing a ruby-colored strand of hair out of her eyes. Silently, she turned and walked through the hallways, taking small but sure steps. What she said was true. She had been staying in the emperors own house for the past seven years as she trained.

Seven years earlier, she had entered the palace, determined to become a warrior. Now, she entered the palace once more, as the warrior and lady that she was destined to be. After five years of vigorous training with the training master, the emperor had asked her to become the guard of Princess Shinkokami. Although Shinko was not a high-ranking princess, Kel was shocked that she was assigned so quickly. It was unusual that a warrior would be assigned to anyone before the standard eight years of training. However, Kel took on her duty with pride, and quickly revived her childhood friendship with Shinko, as well as another lady, Yuki. The two Yamani women taught and trained Kel to be as much a lady as a soldier.

By the end of her first year as a guard, Keladry had earned herself a nickname around the palace. They called her the Yamani Rose, in spite of her being native to Tortall. Yuki had jokingly informed her that it was because she was so beautiful, yet so deadly. At first, Kel had laughed it off, but when the emperor had warded it to her after an assassination attempt, she had decided to take it seriously. It was the tradition of Yamani warriors centuries earlier to present themselves as whatever they were named after. With this knowledge, Kel had dyed her hair a deep red. She had taken to dressing in green as well.

These changes, as well as the changes brought upon her by time, resulted in Kel looking quite different now than she had seven years earlier. She was tall for a woman, towering over most of the other ladies in the palace. Her hair had grown long, past her narrow waist, and was usually secured with a pin on top of her head. She was thinner than you would expect in a warrior, having never taken up a sword or axe that would result in a broader build. Her body had developed fully, and left in the place of a young child a beautiful young lady.

Kel, however, was not thinking of the past as she walked down the winding passages to the meeting room. Instead, she was trying to figure out what the emperor needed to tell her that also involved both Shinko and Prince Eitaro noh Nakuji. She guessed that the matter at hand was related to the upcoming marriage treaty with Tortall. She knew that Eitaro had been assigned to escorting the last princess to Tortall before her death. Perhaps a new princess had been decided upon.

Kel quickly found that she was correct in thinking that the meeting was about the marriage treaty. She was only briefly surprised that Shinko had been chosen to marry the prince. Although a low ranking princess, Shinko was well known and loved by many. She was known for her gentle temperament as well as her skills as a lady. It was also convenient in requiring Kel to return to Tortall with her. Having a Tortallan warrior that was also loyal to the Isles was convenient for both nations, as she could be seen as an almost neutral party.

The only fact that truly shocked Kel was that they were to leave the next day at dawn. The two nations had agreed to have the wedding as soon as possible to prevent another inconvenient disaster. They would cross in a fairly small ship with only Kel, Eitaro, Shinko, Yuki, and three other ladies, as well as all of their necessary possessions. Kel would be the only trained warrior on the ship, although the others all knew enough to protect themselves when necessary. No one had been told when they would leave in an attempt to offer further protection from assassins.

Immediately after the meeting, Kel followed Shinko to her quarters to tell Yuki and the others of their plans. She then grabbed her glaive and headed to the gardens to practice and think in silence.

Kel was not sure what to think as she prepared her bags for the trip to Tortall. She missed her family and friends, but she knew that so much had changed. She was not the same person that she had been before she came to the Isles, and she was certain that they had changed as well. After seven years, anyone would have changed. Her family did not even know that she was already a ranked warrior. They had lost contact with the Yamani and Kel had never written after she began her training.

At the same time that she was thinking of all this, however, she was glad that she was returning. As much as she loved the Yamani Isles, Tortall was her home, and the home of her family. She loved the people around her, but they were not her family. She was also pleased that she finally had the opportunity to prove herself to the country that had turned her away. She was determined to show them what she could do. She needed to show them what she had become.

A/N: Well, I said I would get this chapter up today. It is shorter than I would have liked, but a lot longer than it originally was. I'll try to work on the next chapter tomorrow, and I promise to have at least one more chapter up by Friday, no matter how much I try to avoid it. Thanks!


	3. A Journey Home

Jan. 27, 2008

Sorry I'm getting this up later than I promised. I promise it was not because I was putting it off. I have been busier than I expected this week. I know I said that I would get it up by Friday, but I have not had the chance to work on it until now. (Ok, I had small chances, but not long enough periods of time.) Anyway, I will shut up now and get to the story.

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 2: A Journey Home

The 21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

The journey back to Tortall was not nearly as smooth as the journey to the Isles, and took a few days longer. The first night on the boat, a storm hit that almost forced them to return to the Isles. Their small boat was tossed on the ocean as though it was nothing more than a feather. Thankfully, no one was hurt and few possessions were ruined. Kel stayed on deck the entire time, insisting on keeping watch in case sea-bandits decided to take advantage of a storm. She did not see a single ship and was rewarded only with a headache. The storm was followed by still days with little to no wind to fuel the ship's sails. As a result of their troubles, the ship stayed at sea nearly three days more than was expected.

As a guard, Kel stayed with Shinko and Haname noh Ajikuro, one of her ladies-in-waiting. Yuki stayed with the two maids in another small room, and Eitaro had a room to himself. (And all of the sudden NOTHING HAPPENED and nothing continued to happen for a few paragraphs) Chouko Akiyama and Yuko Kimura, the two maids, stayed in their room most of the trip, reading their poetry books and trying to remember all that they could about Tortallan royalty. Three days into the trip they were convinced by Yuki to toss fans on the deck, but otherwise stayed separate from the others. Similarly, Eitaro was rarely seen as he was always busy sailing the ship.

Although she was nearly always with Shinko and Yuki, Kel found plenty of time to wonder about what would happen when she was reunited with her friends. Having never said goodbye or even written, she had no idea how they felt about what had happened seven years earlier. She did not know if they still cared for her or even if they remembered her. She had thought of them frequently over the years spent apart, and always remembered them with fondness. Lady warriors, while accepted, were looked down on by some and, in addition with her not being native, caused her to have very few friends other than Yuki and Shinko. None of these friends were men, which resulted in a different kind of friendship. She truly missed her boys.

"Lady Kel!" Haname called from the opposite end of the boat, "Will you come here? We have some questions for you."

"One minute, Haname. I will be right there." Kel answered, turning from the railing. She walked slowly to where Haname was waiting, nodding a hello to Eitaro as she passed.

"There you are, Lady! We were wondering if you would tell us more about the court." Yuko, the bolder of the two maids, asked, bowing her head slightly. She spoke in Common, her accent still showing heavily. She brushed a stray hair out of her serene face.

"Of course, Yuko. What would the three of you like to know?" Kel replied, also in Common. She directed her comment to the shy Chouko, hoping to get her to speak. After a moment of silence she redirected her gaze toward Haname.

"We simply want to know about the nobles. You have already told us about the royals, but you have said almost nothing about the others. You trained there for a year, correct? Then you should know enough of the nobles to tell us about even just a few of them."

"Very well. As I have told you, society is very different there. Noble girls are usually sent off to a boarding school or convent, where they are taught. When they come of age, they go to court to find a husband. Noble boys are usually raised at home and taught by a tutor. Like in the Isles, a first-born son is taught with more care than the others. At around their eleventh year, most boys are sent to the palace to become a knight. Some, however, are sent to a university or somewhere else to continue their education or gain certain skills. My closest friend, Nealan of Queenscove, studied to become a healer for several years before beginning his training to become a knight. They train for eight years to become a knight and, after their Ordeal, spend their time either in the field or at court, until they find a wife and begin a family. Then, men continue their duty as a knight or retire to their fiefdom. Women are expected to raise children and maintain the household.

"Nearly all of my friends were noble boys. Nealan of Queenscove is the son of a duke. His father, Duke Baird, is very kind and is a palace healer. Neal himself is kind, but covers it neatly with sarcasm and dramatics. Although he must surely be a knight by now, he was never fond of the fighting arts. Cleon of Kennan, another friend of mine, is from an averagely wealthy family. He is a flirt, so beware of him. I am not sure what else to tell you. The prince is very kind, which I have told Shinko again and again, and I have heard the same about his parents." Kel explained, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

Shinko watched her friend from outside the small room. It was honestly nice to see Kel looking so happy. Ever since her return to the Isles, it always seemed like Kel was missing something. Originally, the princess thought that it was just her disappointment. However, as time moved forward and Kel became a strong warrior and admired lady, she began to doubt it. How could so wonderful a woman be disappointed in herself? When they were told that they were to go to Tortall, Shinko saw something new in the way that Kel acted. Her eyes were lighter, her joys freer, and she seemed truly happier. Shinko enjoyed having her childhood companion back.

They arrived at Port Caynn in the middle of the night. The moon was only a sliver in the sky, and provided little light for their arrival. It made their arrival more difficult, but all could agree that it was better for their safety. Eitaro and Kel left the boat to try and find anyone who would be waiting for them, instructing the ladies to keep quiet and stay on the boat. Together, they found a likely-looking inn. Kel gestured to Eitaro to wait in the corner while she went to speak with the innkeeper.

As the warrior woman strode into the room, she was the image of intimidation. Before leaving the ship, she had pulled her vibrant hair into a braid and changed into breeches and a tunic, throwing a cloak on top. The ladies were shocked by her scandalous appearance, although she had seen Eitaro hold in a laugh when she left her cabin. All eyes were on her figure as she walked up to the innkeeper.

"Can I 'elp you, ma'am?" the nervous man offered, looking up to meet her eyes.

"I am looking for someone who should be town. Perhaps it is a group. They should have been here for several days, as though they were waiting for someone. I thought that your establishment looked likely, have you seen anyone of the sort?" Kel asked, her voice barely above a murmur.

"We 'ave many people who linger 'ere, lady, but yer prob'ly lookin' for the man over there," the man motioned toward a man drinking ale near the fire. "'E's been 'ere four nights now, came with a party but they left 'im 'ere a couple o' nights ago."

"Thank you for your help and silence," said Kel, pressing a coin into the man's hand before she turned and left.

Eitaro was waiting outside. He had a small knife in hand and was tossing it carelessly. As silently as she could, Kel walked up behind him. She waited for him to toss the knife and then grabbed it from the air. Far slower than she would have preferred, the warrior found herself pressed against the building. Quickly she slipped from the large man's grasp.

"My prince," Kel bowed, "Forgive me, if you will. I believe that I have found who we are searching for. If you will wait out here for a moment longer, I will go speak to him." Prince Eitaro nodded and Kel reentered the building after handing him his knife.

Looking around the room once again, Kel quickly found the man that she was looking for. He was handsome and young, although several years older than herself. He was sitting alone but seemed to be observing the room. When he saw her reenter the room, he waved her over. Kel glanced once more around the main room before making her way towards the man.

"How may I help you, my lady? I saw the innkeeper point you my way," the man asked, blue eyes twinkling. Now that she was closer, Kel looked the man up and down. He had black hair that was tied back and he was very muscular. Looking further down, she saw that he was wearing commoner clothes but had a dagger from King's Own in his belt. Looking up she smirked slightly.

"You, soldier, can do nothing for me. However, the King's Own does not seem to have any other representatives here."

Suddenly looking more alert, the man placed a hand on his dagger. "Who are you, woman?"

Kel stared back at the man with a frown. "I am a lady and you will treat me as such. As the personal guard of the lady that you are here to retrieve, I am equal to or above you in rank. Now, are there others of your party here or is it only you, as the innkeeper said?"

"I am the only one. The others left after two days had passed since you were expected. Where are the others?"

"Did you think that I would allow my princess to wander an unfamiliar town? She is back on the boat with the others, and Prince Eitaro is outside. Do you want me to take you to them now? We would prefer to leave as soon as possible." Kel explained, still standing. At the man's nod, she turned and walked out of the inn.

Turning a corner, she returned to where the prince was waiting for her. She walked toward him with the soldier behind her. When he noticed their presence she spoke up.

"My prince, this is one of the soldiers of the King's Own. The others have already left. Should we take him back to the boat now?" As she had all evening, Kel kept her voice quiet.

"Of course. The ladies have waited long enough. Although I am not too worried for their safety, I would like to be with them."

The prince then lead the way back to the ship, the soldier following closely behind.

Jan. 28, 2008-A/N: Sorry I am so late in getting this up. I am separating what was going to be in this chapter into two parts to get something up, at least. Please correct me if I have any details wrong. Some are insignificant, but others I will change if you tell me. Thank you!


	4. The First Reunion

March 30, 2008

March 30, 2008

Gah! I just realized how long it has been since I worked on this. I got so absorbed in the real world that I forgot about my own! First I had a play, then I had some testing, and I have no idea whatsoever where February and March went! I cannot believe that it is almost APRIL! Ugh. Anyway, I am so sorry that I have been away so long. Do not worry though; I was not ignoring this for other writing. Since my last update I have only managed to sketch out two poems, other than school essays. Reality has just been sneaking up behind me lately, and I just let it.

I digress. This chapter is part two of what the last chapter was supposed to be. Sorry about any confusion with what was happening after that chapter. Anyway, if any of you were wondering about the little insert in paragraph two of the last chapter, I had a friend over while I was writing and they stole the keyboard. I just forgot to delete it when they left.

Yet again, I digress. I am trying to work through my writer's block, but I am not certain where everything is heading at the moment. I have a couple of things worked out, but I could use some input in those lovely reviews of yours. (wink wink)

!IMPORTANT! I am looking for a beta-editor. I have always read over my own stuff, but I have noticed a few too many typos lately for comfort. If interested, please PM me. I am looking for someone who knows the books well. I will want not only typos, spelling, and grammar checked, but also small book details that I skip over. I only own the first and fourth books, and it has been about four years since I read them. I write in Microsoft word, so someone with a compatible word processor would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, and on to the story.

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 3: The First Reunion

The 21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

In the dim light of the quarter moon, three tall figures could be seem walking in silence along the pier. Gentle waves reached out like watery tongues to lick at the slippery wooden planks. The harbor was full of merchant vessels from along the coast and nearby islands. The light of a candle shone from the window of a boat as they passed, accompanied by the sounds and smells of life on a boat.

The Yamani Rose could taste the familiar salt in the air as she kept her eyes on the two men in front of her. Both walked with the careful steps of a warrior, although the broader man held himself at ease. Eitaro was still tense at being in a strange land full of possible enemies. Kel's fingers brushed the handle of her knife as she reached to grab the men's shoulders.

"My prince," the only woman murmured, "If you should wish it, I will take this soldier onto the ship and you can stand watch here. I will ensure the safety of the princess."

The slim man turned around and nodded with a slight smile. "That is a wise idea, my lady. You are truly a valuable member of this group. Your dedication gives honor to our emperor."

Face still set in stone, Kel looked into the eyes of her admirer. "It is my duty as a warrior to honor the emperor, my prince. I take great pride in being a woman who is able to contribute to the good of a kingdom."

The soldier spoke up in an attempt to break the tension. "It is always good to see women with that ability. I am well aware that this country is not always fair to our women. We only have one knight who is a woman, our champion. Although, we did have a page a few years back, a young girl from Mindelan. Unfortunately, she was forced to leave after a probationary year and no one has dared try again. There are too many nobles who look down on women for much to change. Prince Eitaro, how does this compare to in the Isles?"

As the men continued the discussion, Kel was silent. She did not dare speak up. She was not ready to be revealed as the page from Mindelan, although she knew it would happen. She was simply waiting for the moment when she could prove them all wrong.

When they arrived at the small boat where the Yamani ladies waited, Kel led the warrior on board. She could smell candles burning, and assumed that Shinko and the others had made an offering to Yama, the Yamani patron goddess. Kel herself still needed to find a temple where she could make offerings.

"Princess," Kel called, "I have brought back the soldier."

"The rest of my party left a few nights ago, princess. They trusted that I would be enough to assist your guard. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Domitan of Masbolle, a squad leader of the King's Own. Most people call me Dom. I am honored to be the first to welcome you to your future kingdom." He executed a low bow.

Kel turn to face Dom after she had removed her cloak. Brushing a strand of her red hair away from her face she spoke to him. "I am afraid that I have already had that honor, Dom. Allow me to introduce myself. Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Yamani Rose." She performed an almost mocking bow. "And yes, I was the page you spoke of earlier."

Dom seemed shocked. "It seems, my lady, that you succeeded in becoming a warrior, then."

"Yes. I am now an honored member of the emperor's guard. Please, call me Kel."

Dom shook his head muttering a curse. "Meathead was right. I cannot believe that Meathead was right!"

"Meathead?" Kel raised an eyebrow.

"My cousin Neal. I call him Meathead, because he is one." Dom shrugged. "You remember him, right?"

"Of course I do! And yeah, he is a Meathead. Mind if I borrow that?" Kel gave a small smile at the mention of her friend. "Goddess, do I miss him. How has he been?"

As the two Tortallans continued chatting like old friends, Shinko and Yuki watched in shock. They had been happily surprised to see Kel so relaxed during the journey. This behavior seemed nothing short shocking. Her face was still guarded, but she sounded carefree.

"Oh, please excuse my behavior. Dom, if I may introduce you to the princess and ladies. This is Princess Shinkokami, Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro. The princess' maids are resting in the other room, preparing for tomorrow's journey. Everyone here is capable of speaking Common, so that is not a concern."

"I assume that the man outside is Prince Eitaro? We were told that he would accompany you ladies." Dom glanced briefly to the door, hand still resting on the jeweled hilt of his sword.

Kel followed the eyes of the man in front of her. He seemed trustworthy enough, but she would be damned if she let her guard down so quickly. However, she nodded in approval as she observed the deliberate act of protection. "Yes, that is Prince Eitaro noh Nakuji. He and I are the warriors assigned to the mission of the princess' protection. I have protected Shinkokami for over two years as her private guard. However, all of the ladies, including the maids, are capable of at least basic self-defense. The ladies each carry a shukusen, which is a sharp metal fan. The maids each have two knives that I trained them to use. You would need to ask Eitaro himself about his weapons, as I do not know. I carry at all times a variety of weapons, including a shukusen and knives. I have also brought with me my bow, my glaive or naginata, and a variety of other blades. Understand that I only tell you this with the knowledge that you are also part of the security, and need to know what you are working with."

Dom looked truly shocked. "My details are not nearly as impressive. As you can likely see, I carry a sword at all times, as well as a dagger and two knives. I travel with my bow and axe, but they are at the inn. I have three horses and a carriage to ride, and two pack horses. I assume that you and I will ride with the prince and the ladies will ride in the carriage?" He directed the question toward both Kel and the princess.

"Yes, that will work well. Now, if you will stay here tonight, I would very much like to catch up on political matters that I am unaware of, so that I am prepared. I will escort you back to the inn to gather your things tomorrow morning, and we can stock up on supplies. I would prefer to leave with the ladies under the cover of dark."

"If I may ask, Kel, why are you so ready to trust me? You seem strangely cooperative."

"Chouko, one of the maids, has the Sight. She would inform me if you seemed untrustworthy. Aside from that, who said that I am cooperating?"

The handsome soldier just grinned and, after Kel stepped outside to inform Eitaro of their plans, they sat down and began discussing what had happened in Tortall the past seven years. The ladies returned to their talk and work, where the maids soon joined them. Eitaro remained outside to keep watch in the unfamiliar land.

Yamani Rose Lady Keladry of Mindelan was known for more than a few things in more than a few places. In Tortall, she was the girl that dared to try and failed to become a knight. In the Isles she was known for her prowess as a warrior, as well as her ability to also be a lady and remain free of any scandalous stains. To men, she was known as some sort of intimidating untouchable. Therefore, it was quite a shock for her friend Shinko what she saw when the princess walked into the living area of the ship.

Kel was asleep after dawn. Now, this would have been a shock in and of itself, but there was more. Not only was Kel asleep after dawn, she was asleep after dawn and on the shoulder of a handsome warrior. To make certain that this morning won the blue ribbon for odd mornings, she was also partially laying on top of another handsome warrior.

"Kel?" Shinko whispered in shock. She immediately regretted it as the warriors eyes opened.

"Cricket? What? What's goin' on?" Blinking, to wake up quickly, Kel began to look around. Her eyes widened and she let out a small whimper. "Cricket, can you help me, please?"

Shinko help back a grin as she looked at her childhood friend. "I am sorry, Kel. I do not believe that I can help you with this one. Maybe you should just wake them up?"

Pink rushed into Kel's cheeks, clashing horribly with her brilliant hair. She shook her head slowly, trying not to move. Her efforts, however, were in vain. Dom shifted slightly as he slowly began to wake. This only made Kel go even redder.

Dom looked around at his surroundings as he awoke, recognizing the room. He remembered staying up to speak with Kel and Eitaro, but had no memories after that. Shrugging slightly, he moved to stand up, only to feel a warm weight shift above his legs. Startled, he looked down to see muscled legs clothed in breeches. Thankfully, the legs belonged to a woman.

"Good morning, Lady Kel," he murmured, "did you sleep well?"

"Quite fine, actually. However, please be quiet, one of our," she stopped here and looked at the arm around her shoulder. "Prince Eitaro seems to still be asleep."

Shinko felt the irrepressible need to interject once more. "You need not worry about him, Kel. He sleeps quite like a stone, I am told. That is why he never takes second night watch."

Kel stared with apprehension at the strong arm still wrapped around her. This was, quite honestly, a situation entirely new to her. Never had she so much as imagined a situation such as this, much less with these two men. Both were practically strangers to her.

Dom simply shrugged once more. It was an unfamiliar situation for him as well, but it could have been worse. He had woken up with a beautiful woman, after all, even though it was not the way he might have imagined. However, he was quite used to expecting the unexpected, living during the reign of King Jonathon and his Champion, the Lioness. Yes, it could have been quite worse.

Eitaro remained blissfully ignorant of the situation around him, only vaguely acknowledging a warm presence beside him.

After the awkward situation had passed, Kel and Dom set off once more into the town, intent on expressing no awkwardness. This became very difficult, however, when they walked into the inn together. The innkeeper whistled with a twinkle in his eye, winking at the handsome soldier and beautiful young woman. The patrons who recognized the pair all chuckled.

In a plain dress and embroidered shawl with her hair pulled into a loose braid, Kel made a much less fierce impression than she had the night before. Her hair was freshly died, and was brought out by the muted green of the dress and shawl. The only aspects of her clothes that were strange could not be seen. The shawl was embroidered with old writing, which glowed to those with the Sight with an air of enchantment. Tucked into her bodice was her shukusen, and she had a knife in each boot.

Kel remained in at the bar as Dom went up the stairs to gather his things. The man, far more relaxed than the night before, chatted with Kel about the best areas of town to stock up for a journey. He also gave her a few tips about who and who not to haggle prices with.

When Dom returned to the bar, Kel stood up and, after placing a small amount of money on the counter, turned to leave. As they walked toward the market area, they confirmed what they each had heard from the townspeople. They sources verified, they began walking from stall to stall, looking for their supplies. In addition to food, Kel purchased a piece of plain linen cloth, and a few candles. Leaving Dom at a weapon store haggling, Kel stepped into an herb shop.

Looking around, Kel ran her fingers over a few different dry bundles hanging from the ceiling. She smelled each herb that she passed, before walking up to the counter. A young woman stood there, a cloth over her mouth. Seeing a customer, she pulled the kerchief down with a smile. "May I help you?"

Kel looked down at the woman. "Yes, I need fresh anise, basil, and catnip; dried alfalfa, chamomile, and cinnamon; and freshly crushed bay leaves and mugwort, as well as juniper berries. I trust that you have these? Actually, may I also have some rosemary, sandalwood and sage?"

"Of course. An offering to the Great Mother, I presume. However, I do not recognize the uses for the others. A patron god of yours?" The woman fumbled behind the counter gathering the requested goods and crushing what needed to be crushed. She handed the herbs to Kel with a smile.

"Yes. A goddess of another land, actually. Thank you." Kel nodded to the woman and placed the required money on the counter.

Kel walked quickly back out of the shop, scanning the square for Dom. Spotting his broad figure with ease, she walked toward him. She spotted the new dagger on his waist, as well as his considerably lighter money pouch.

"Shall we return to the ship?"

"What? Oh, it's just you Kel. Yes, the prince must be getting impatient."

Kel's only response was a nod as she looked at the sky, seeing it to be well past noon.

A/N: Well, so this took a lot longer than I planned, and is a lot shorter than I planned. However, it is something so I will post it.

HERB EXPLANATIONS: I am sure that some of you are wondering about the herbs she bought. I know that the books never detail worship practices besides worship at the temple, so I am making some things up. Plenty of religions seem to have specific offerings to various gods, so I decided to work with that. The patron goddess mentioned is Yama, who was mentioned earlier. Below is the link that I got the types from, as well as what herbs are for who.

h t tp: / ww w.w ind leg en ds. o rg /h er bs .ht ml

ASPECTS OF THE GREAT MOTHER:

Maiden- Anise, Basil, Catnip

Mother- Alfalfa, Chamomile, Cinnamon

Hag- Bay Leaf, Mugwort, Juniper Berries

YAMA- Rosemary, Sandalwood, Sage


	5. Court Introductions

Feb

April 7, 2008

See? I am back with an update within a week. I know, shocking. I've got my new beta, xxTunstall Chickxx. Yay!

I am still looking for input as to what pairing(s) should be included. So far I am up to:

Kel/Dom

Kel/Merric

Kel/Neal

Kel/Eitaro

Personally, I am a Kel/Neal fan, so that one will be included. K/D and K/E have already had a little bit, but I have yet to decide if I will use K/M, as I do not know him well. I decided against Kel/Cleon, as you will see in this chapter. All input is still appreciated.

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 4: Court Introductions

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

If there was one thing that Kel honestly missed as much as her friends and family, it was Peachblossom. That horse was truly a majestic creature, and, though temperamental, was always a good horse. Cinnamon, the horse that she was given to ride, showed Kel just how wonderful Peachblossom truly was. Cinnamon was a dark brown mare that certainly had seen better days. She was slow to the point of stopping and seemed to purposefully make her rider uncomfortable. Kel, as she had rarely been on a horse since her return to the Isles, found the long ride to be difficult. She was often behind the others, although they usually slowed to allow her to catch up. As a warrior, this was a very awkward position to be in.

Dom and Kel had kept watch at night, discussing life at Court. They laughed together well into the night, and found themselves telling stories from their childhood. The stories that Dom told gave Kel many reasons to laugh at Neal, and she would often shake her head with an exasperated sigh. Eitaro spent the night on the opposite side of camp, claiming that he was keeping watch. In truth, he spent most of the dark hours staring past the cooling embers of the fire at the pair.

They arrived at Corus around noon and Kel quickly switched horses to ride behind the princess. They all wore men's traveling clothes, including the princess, which caused Dom and Eitaro much embarrassment. Dom had been given orders to bring the party into Corus under disguise, and to have them change at a secured inn. Kel had taken this to mean men's clothes, and the others had been forced to go along.

When they reached the inn, Kel lead the ladies to a room while Dom and Eitaro took care of the horses. The ladies had agreed to dress in what they planned to wear for their welcoming ball. The king had intended for the ball to take place a few days after their arrival, giving them time to acclimate themselves to the castle beforehand. With their lateness, the king had decided that he would at the very least announce the marriage treaty at the ball.

All the eyes in the hall turned as one to the great doors as the Yamani party was announced. Their arrival was unexpected, although well-anticipated. The king had only just made his announcement when they entered.

Hearing their introduction, Kel lead Shinko into the great hall. Prince Eitaro waited behind them, Yuki and Haname on his arms. The beautiful duo at the front, however, was the most eye-catching, though the princess outshone them all.

The Yamani Rose was dressed in a black kimono, which rested on top of a tighter pale green kimono. The black fabric was decorated with gold birds depicted in flight. A deep green obi embroidered with golden thread was tied around her waist. She wore no jewelry, and only the barest amount of makeup.

Shinko appeared as Kel's complete opposite. She wore a pale blue kimono on top of a shimmering silver kimono, the design showing off her slim body. Gold blossoms flowered on her kimono, each tipped with a hint of pink. Her dark blue obi was embroidered like Kel's, although more elaborately. A gold chain rested around her neck, holding a symbol for good fortune. Sapphires shone in her ears, bringing attention to her painted face. A thin gold circlet rested on her midnight hair.

Yuki and Haname were, respectively, wearing purple and yellow, while Eitaro was wearing white and blue, to match the princess. Yuki's kimono was heavily decorated with a variety of images, but her deep purple obi was plain. Haname's kimono and burnt orange obi were both left plain.

Meeting the shocked eyes of the court with a strong face, Kel lead Shinko to the royalty. Prince Roald was seated by his father, and was staring flabbergasted at his future bride. After Shinko took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kel released her arm and stood beside her as a bodyguard. The Yamani ladies stood just behind them, while Eitaro had moved to the front to introduce them. He moved in a deep bow to the royals.

"Your Highnesses, may I introduce my party? Princess Shinko of the Yamani Isles, as well as Ladies Yukimi noh Daimoru and Haname noh Ajikuro. I am Prince Eitaro of the Isles. We are all honored to enter your kingdom in peace." After he finished his introduction, the entire party bowed, excepting Kel.

Queen Thayet frowned in puzzlement at the woman standing with the group of Yamanis. She did not appear to be Yamani, nor was she introduced as a lady. Strangest of all, it seemed, she did not bow. Thayet looked over the woman once more with a practiced eye. She was a trained warrior, most likely a guard from the way she stood beside the princess. Her coloring and features hinted at nobility, and reminded the queen of someone. The rose-colored hair, however, was not a trait she recognized. Forehead creased slightly in a frown, Thayet dismissed the woman as a puzzle for another time.

As though sensing the queen's piercing gaze, Kel met the woman's eyes. Slipping on a slight smile, Kel leaded forward in a bow. "I am the Yamani Rose, Highness. Here I am better known as the girl who failed; Lady Keladry of Mindelan." Thayet's eyes widened in disbelief. Giving the younger woman a small nod, she relaxed back into her seat.

Shinko watched the small ritual out of the corner of her eye as she conversed quietly with her future husband. She gave Kel a reassuring smile as she introduced herself. She knew her friends had worried since the beginning about whether or not she would be accepted back into court. With the queen's acceptance however, Shinko knew that Kel would feel more at ease. Focusing again on her own royal, Shinko realized that he had asked her to dance. Forcing down an embarrassed blush, she dismissed her ladies and followed Roald onto the floor.

Kel's eyes followed her friends onto the floor, where the two beautiful ladies were quickly swept up by willing partners. Eitaro, she saw, stood beside the king while he also watched the ladies. Turning back to the floor, she was slightly startled to see Dom standing in front of her. He was dressed in deep blue with black accents, both colors accenting his features quite well. His eyes twinkled as he gave her a grin.

"Well now, Kel? You sure clean up nicely. May I have the pleasure of escorting such a lovely woman around the hall?"

"I do not dance, if that is what you are asking," Kel deadpanned, smirking slightly.

"That is no problem. In that case, I will have to simply escort you around the meet everyone. I am certain that you have seen quite a few familiar faces." Kel allowed the handsome soldier to lead her away.

"Now, that over there is the Lady Celia of Mors. Very pretty, isn't she? Half of the court certainly seems to think so, and she rarely goes through the trouble of denying them. Behind her is her sister, Anne. She's a rather mousy little thing, always being overlooked in favor of her sister. Their father is a baron." Dom pointed to the black-haired sisters.

"That man over there, the one with the red hair, is Sir Edward of Rig. He stays at the castle and is rarely sent on missions. He has quite the temper, and has a penchant for ale, music, and pretty women. Beside him is his wife, Julia. Most everyone agrees that she is quite the little miracle to be able to live with him without complaint. They have one child, a young boy that inherited his father's temperament.

"And now we reach our destination. Lady Kel, may I reintroduce you to my uncle, Duke Baird. Uncle, I am certain that you remember Keladry of Mindelan?"

The duke smiled at Kel. "Of course I remember her, Dom. She certainly visited my area of the castle frequently enough. Hello, Kel. I am glad to have you back in the country. Did you enjoy your time in the Isles?"

"Yes, sir. I trained as a warrior. I was awarded the title of Yamani Rose and assigned to guard my princess. We were childhood friends, so I was quite pleased with my assignment. However, I was shocked when I was told that she was to marry Prince Roald. I suppose that everyone was though, correct, sir?" Kel smiled kindly as she spoke. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Sir, is your son here tonight?"

"I regret to say no. He is away on a mission, although he should be back within a few days. He will be quite upset to discover that he missed your return."

"Well, it will only make it more of a surprise to him. Either way it happened, he would overreact, why not have fun with it? I do have one other question though, this one is for both of you. Now, I want you to answer this truthfully," Kel insisted, her face solemn. The two men nodded. "Has Neal been eating his vegetables?"

After talking for a while with Duke Baird, Dom led Kel across the floor once again. This time, they emerged behind a small crowd of young men. One, a tall, red-haired man, stood in the center, gesturing wildly. Kel grinned as she recognized the faces. Dom spoke up, "Now, while I am sure that your story is positively fascinating," he rolled his eyes, "I believe I have someone her you would like to meet."

The men stared blankly at Kel, not recognizing her. She rolled her eyes. "What? You don't recognize me? Did you take a few too many blows to the head or has Neal just rubbed off on you all?"

"My dove!" Cleon exclaimed. "You have returned to me! My pearl, you shine like the finest of gems atop the crown of the richest king! You make my wretched heart flutter in my breast like the wings of a butterfly in a hurricane! Your beauty," Cleon stopped suddenly, upon receiving an elbow to the side.

A pretty young woman smiled up at Kel. "You must be Kel. What my idiotic husband here means to say is that he missed you. I must say, it is nice to meet you after all the stories that I have heard. I am Ermelian."

Kel nodded politely to the woman before she was swept into a graceless hug by Cleon. Seaver, Merric, and Esmond soon followed suit, although with more finesse. Smiling, she hugged them all back. "So now you remember me?"

Cleon looked appalled. "Forget you? How could we forget our Kel? How could you think that Neal would even let us forget about you?" He leaned forward in a conspiratorial stage-whisper. "He was right moody for over a fortnight after you left, and still gets a bit melancholy over the loss of our fair lady. Even his fondness for court beauties, which is quite large, does not distract him for long."

Kel shook her head, imagining Neal. The group continued to chat for a while, Kel eventually starting up a conversation with Ermelian. The woman had a cousin that had spent some time in the Isles, and was very curious. Kel showed Ermelian her shukusen, handing it to her to demonstrate the weight. She then delved into more typical, lady-like topics, discussing the Emperor's court. Eventually, Dom tapped Kel's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Yes, Dom?"

"I do not mean to interrupt, but there is someone else that I want you to meet." Dom led her over to a nearby corner, where a tall, broad man was attempting to hide. "Kel, this is my Knight Commander, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, the Giantkiller. Sir, this is Lady Keladry of Mindelan, the Yamani Rose."

Kel executed a sharp bow, as Raoul did the same. She then allowed him to kiss her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You, too. And Dom, haven't you taught this girl to loosen up some? I'm a knight, not His Holiness, over there." Raoul gestured toward King Jonathan. "I've been hiding over here to escape the crowds, you see. However, I believe that I have to take over escorting you tonight. Your princess is still with the prince, and Lord Wyldon has been trying to get Dom's attention for a while now. Shall we?" He held out his arm to Kel. Composing herself quickly, Kel nodded and took his arm. Dom grinned at her before walking away.

"Now, I would offer you a dance, but, frankly, I hate dancing. Instead, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Kel, this is Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. George, this a Yamani Rose Keladry of Mindelan, the girl your wife has been so upset about these past years."

"Oh, will my lioness be jealous. You see, she's been pouting at home since Wyldon made you leave. Not that I mind that," George winked, a handsome grin on his face.

The three quickly settled into conversation. Both men were interested in the Emperor's military policies. They were also curious about the system of a full-time bodyguard for nobles, as there were not typical in Tortall. In turn, Kel asked some similar questions about the military state of Tortall. With very little hesitation, George revealed some potentially bad news.

In the past, Tortall had not had particularly good relations with Scanra. Recently, another treaty had been signed, in hopes of preventing an all-out war. So far, the attacks were limited to small raids by bandits. However, the King and his council feared that the attacks may escalate into something more.

Watching her princess, Kel prayed to the Goddess and Yama that the reign of Shinko and Roald would not begin with a war.

A/N: Alright, once again shorter than I thought, and slower than I thought. However, I did start to mention what will be part of the plot.

Thanks again TunstallChick for being so prompt with the edit!


	6. It Begins to Feel Like Home

The author's note in the previous chapter should explain everything.

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 5: It Begins to Feel Like Home

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

Kel sat on a cushion in the room that she shared with Shinko, waiting for her lady's return. The room was decorated delicately in the Yamani style, with luxurious cushions and screens. In one corner of the room stood a small, ornate shrine to Yama. The shrine carried the scent of incense and sacred offerings. The room was done in tones of green and gold, with gentle accents of orange. Two small wooden doors led, respectively, to the privy and the sitting room. Across the similarly decorated sitting room was a door that led to Yuki and Haname's room.

It had been a fortnight since the Yamani party had arrived at court. The ladies shared a large suite in the royal wing of the palace, near Queen Thayet's chambers. Kel quickly bonded with Thayet's K'mir friend. The woman, Buriram Tourakom, had been the queen's own guard and maidservant, and understood Kel's position. She was able to explain to Kel details about how the palace worked that would make Kel's job easier. Buri also took pride in showing the great Yamani Rose a few tricks for fighting in situations more likely to arise in the Tortallan court.

Shinko and her future mother-in-law bonded equally as well. Shinko had expected the queen to be a soft, kind, noble, not the lively lady that she truly was. They tossed fans and discussed politics and war as often as they sat gossiping over delicate embroidery. Yuki found it amusing how quickly her friend had settled into her role as the daughter of the queen. It would probably be a full year before Shinko and Roald officially married, as negotiations were still in place, but Shinko was already part of the royal family.

When not in the company of the royals, Kel and the Yamani women spent time with Kel's knight friends. A younger boy had joined their group, Owen of Jesslaw, and Haname found him quite intriguing. Although happy to be in the company of her friends, Kel was often worried. Neal had been expected to return more than a week earlier, but they had received no word. Whenever she asked after him, everyone always shrugged.

As Kel stared meditatively across the room, she heard a slight commotion outside of the door. She quickly stood and walked toward the door while checking that she had her weapons within quick reach. She relaxed as, upon opening the door, she saw only Yuki.

Yuki smiled up at her friend. "Kel, I have good news. Come with me, Cricket is already there."

Kel looked carefully at her friend, before shrugging slightly. Smoothing her green kimono and straightening her obi, she walked smoothly through the stone passage. Her fighting boots fell as softly as her companion's delicate slippers.

When the duo emerged into the courtyard, Yuki looked quickly at her friend before pointing across the green. She could not hold back a small laugh as she saw Kel's stoic face light up. The Rose lifted up her skirt from the ground and ran toward the small party, quickly leaving Yuki behind.

As Kel approached the gathering, she picked up speed. A grin splitting her face, she practically threw herself at the tall, thin man in the center. A shocked looked overcame his features before he recognized the trembling body in his arms. Laughing, the man swept Kel into an enthusiastic embrace.

"Kel! Mithros, Kel. Goddess and Mithros!" Neal shook his head, holding Kel an arm's length away. "Look at you. You look quite the lady."

Face still carved into a grin, Kel rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm all dressed up does not mean that I can not still beat you. Name the weapon. I am the personal guard of our new princess, and a trained warrior of the Emperor. Besides," Kel shot a quick look at Dom, who was at the end of the group, "It can not possibly be too hard to defeat a Meathead."

Neal was dumbstruck. He stood staring at Kel, mouth open. After a few seconds passed, he turned from her and crossed his arms. In a haughty tone he remarked, "Traitorous wench. Betraying me, her best friend, for my own cousin. As though she had not already caused me enough pain."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Drama Queen. Are you certain that you were never trained as a player?" Kel heard two identical snorts from Neal's cousin and father.

"Yes, that is the perfect way to beg for my forgiveness. Twist the knife that you have placed in my back so cruelly!"

Turning to the rest of the party, Kel composed herself. "Your Highnesses, if you are finished, may I take this fool away? He seems to have grown worse in my absence. I must begin repairs at once." She rolled her eyes again. Receiving an amused nod, Kel grabbed Neal's arm firmly and turned to her princess. Cricket winked at her and nodded.

Kel and Neal spent the next few hours in the Yamani suite. Eventually, Yuki, Ermelian, Cleon, and Dom joined them. Everything was talked about with such a diverse group. Yuki and Ermelian spoke quietly of court matters, from the gossip to the fashions to the politics. Kel mediated arguments between the cousins, and Cleon switched between the conversations. Before any of them knew it, evening was approaching, as were the feast and ball. George had retrieved Alanna, and Jon was celebrating the return of his champion. Kel had heard Alanna's fury from her own room.

Yuki was the first to notice the time. She quickly walked toward Kel and informed her that they needed to retrieve the princess from the royal suite. Rising quickly, Kel hurried everyone out of the room, Neal and Dom arguing as they left. Shinko was brought back to her rooms where Chouko and Yuko helped her to dress.

Waiting for Eitaro to arrive at their suite, Kel looked around at the other women. Chouko and Yuko were seated together in the corner, working with a strange dark cloth. Haname, dressed in rosy pink with silver, was seated patiently near the door, embroidering a small piece of material. Yuki, in a dramatic blue kimono, sat near her, playing with her shukusen. Likewise, Shinko and Kel sat beside each other. Shinko was dressed in rich purple with gold trimming while Kel was dressed simply in deep green with red-orange. None of them were dressed as elegantly as they had when they first arrived, but together they still formed a rather impressive group. All except the maids looked up sharply when they heard a knock on the heavy door.

Glancing briefly at her princess and charge, Kel rose to open the door. Eitaro stood outside, dressed smartly in blue once more. Allowing him entrance, Kel nodded and returned to Shinko's side.

"Princess, ladies. It is time for us to gather in the great hall. The champion has arrived and she will join us all shortly."

The second ball was very much the same as the previous one that Kel had attended. They feasted, were entertained, and then gathered on the floor to dance. Alanna had been on time, a fact which surprised the royals, but Kel did not have a chance to speak with her during the feast. If her husband had not greeted Kel, she would have suspected that neither of the couple had even noticed her presence. The trickster of the pair led Alanna over to Kel as soon as was polite.

"Love, this is your newest red-headed rival. An' look, love, she even managed to stay away from those skirts you so despise!"

Alanna smacked her husband on the arm, and proceeded to mutter furiously to him, her face flushed. By the time she had composed herself, Neal had taken Kel's elbow.

"Knight Mistress, Baron, if I may?" Kel gave Neal a sharp look at his way of addressing the Lioness. "Kel, this is Baron George Cooper of Pirates' Swoop, a former Rogue. This miniature woman beside him is his wife, Sir Lady Baroness Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirates' Swoop, Lioness and Knight Champion. This is Lady Keladry of Mindelan, the Emperor's Rose."

Alanna pulled on the younger man's ears. "Watch yourself, Queenscove. You may not be my squire, anymore, but I will not stand for that tongue of yours." She turned to Kel with an awkward curtsy and a smile. "Lady Keladry, a pleasure to meet you. Call me Alanna."

"Just Kel, please. And George, you know that I am neither a redhead nor competition. Meathead, stop being a pain in the neck of everyone you meet."

Alanna grinned, laughing. "Meathead? I like it. Remarking on the thickness of his head?"

Kel smirked, still watching her princess. "I assume so. His cousin, Domitan of Masbolle, who is a member of the King's Own taught it to me. I find it fitting."

"Well, it is very nice to finally meet you, Kel. Queenscove's been mooning over you for far too long. Another of his qualities that makes me wonder why I took him as my squire. That, and his inability to eat vegetables." Alanna was confused when Kel turned on Neal.

Neal muttered a curse. "Kel, please, I,"

"Do not give me any of your excuses! How many times do I have to tell you to eat your vegetables? They are not poison, or disgusting."

"But,"

"No 'but's", Sir Nealan of Queenscove. This is what happens when I leave you alone?" Kel crossed his arms and glowered at him. Neal stared down at his feet moodily.

"You should never have left, anyway." Kel's eyes softened as he began to speak.

"Neal, I did not have that choice. You know that. Wyldon forbid the continuation of my training."

"You still could have stayed. Instead you fled to the Isles out of some stupid need to prove yourself."

"You think that I am a fool? That my desire to be something other than a wife and child-bearer was ridiculous? Do you not know me at all?"

"There were other options. If you had stayed, I would have let you," Neal cut himself off mid-sentence, turning away. He bowed stiffly to George and Alanna before beginning to walk quickly away.

"Neal? Nealan of Queenscove! Do not walk away from me! What are you going on about?" Kel rushed after him, giving Yuki a nod of thanks as she caught Neal just before he exited the hall. Yuki smiled worriedly at her strangely emotional friend. "What do you mean you would let me? Let me what?"

Neal looked carefully at Kel, guarding his face as thoroughly as she usually did. Kel's face was, instead, clearly depicting her every emotion. Looking her straight in the eyes, Neal spoke three words that he knew would change everything.

"We were betrothed."

A/N: TADA! So, is everyone surprised. I know that I am. This was not supposed to happen. There were supposed to be several more chapters before anything between the two of them was even hinted at, much less talked about. But, you all know how characters can be. They read their scripts, decide they don't like them, and do whatever the heck they want. At least it does not alter the plot too much. Any opinions?


	7. Three Words

The Yamani Rose:

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 6: Three Words

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

"What?" Kel stared at Neal in shock, his words ringing in her ears. '_We were betrothed_'.

Neal looked steadily back at her. He was thankful that she decided to share her emotions with him, even just this once. "You heard me Kel. We were betrothed. I was told the day before you left."

"What do you mean, we were betrothed? My parents would have told me before seeking out a husband. Besides, it takes months to arrange a betrothal. No. There is no way." Kel shook her head in denial.

"I am not lying to you Kel. I wouldn't do that." The words '_Not to you_,' were left unspoken. "Come on. We will go to your rooms and I will explain. I assume that one of the maids can be sent for my father?" Neal grabbed her arm and led her out of the door and to her rooms.

When they arrived, Yuko stood up immediately. Quickly reading her mistress' expression, she hurried to her side. Neal guided Kel onto one of the cushions and made certain that she was alright before acknowledging the other woman. Sitting down next to Kel, he sent Yuko to retrieve his father.

Kel turned to Neal, opening her mouth to speak. Chouko set a tray of herbal tea before them. Handing her a cup, Neal quieted her. "Not yet. I will explain everything when my father arrives. For now, just --just relax."

The next few minutes of waiting were passed in silence as Kel sipped her tea and Neal thought of how to explain everything. When Yuko knocked on the door, Neal rose to open it. Kel stared after him, her face smoothed back into a mask of blankness. She remained seated as Duke Baird entered the room.

The Duke looked around in confusion. "Keladry? Nealan? What is going on? Your maid had no idea, and I am no more knowledgeable."

Neal looked up at his father, his face still concealed. He sat back down on the cushion beside Kel. "Father, I told her about the betrothal."

The court healer looked sharply at his son. His gaze soon switched to the young woman seated demurely on a pale cushion. She looked confused and, above all else, shocked. "This will take a while. I assume she knew nothing of it?"

"Sir, is it true? Were we actually betrothed?" At Duke Baird's nod, Kel grew angry. "I was training to be a knight. Marriage would ruin that for me. Aside from that, I was barely even of age. I was not even a woman yet. Why would my parents approach you about marriage?"

"They did not. I approached them. My son was of age and I felt it was time to find him a bride. I was willing to wait until the girl was of age, provided that she was a good enough match. You were a good match, but not because of your birth. Though, that might sound strange.

"Your family was, and still is, not of a rank high enough to normally gain the attention of a duke and his heir. However, your siblings had all made decent matches, and there was very little scandal associated with Mindelan. You were foreign-raised, yes, but that did not seem to be a hindrance. Most importantly, your family seemed to be rising in the court. Your parents, with their knowledge of the Yamani Isles, were proving a valuable resource to the king. You had just been declared the first girl to be accepted as a page in centuries. Even better, you seemed well on your way to becoming the first official Lady Knight in centuries, as not even Sir Alanna can claim. I was very pleased when I discovered that you and my son had taken with each other quickly.

"I soon realized that you were not quite the lady I was still half-expecting. However, everything that I witnessed and heard of you showed that you were growing into a proper young woman, if a bit strong-willed. I contacted your parents before two months had passed.

"They were more than just surprised when I first wrote them. They, too, knew that their family was not high in rank, and you were their youngest daughter. It seemed too unreal that a Gifted duke would wish her as a bride for his Gifted heir. I explained my feelings, and we decided on a betrothal. We both agreed that if something came up, we would end it. I told Neal within a fortnight of our final decision, and your parents were to inform you when you returned home for the summer. It seems that they never did after your probation was terminated."

Kel looked up at Duke Baird, still clutching her cold cup of tea. She attempted a smile. "Well, I had been wondering why they never arranged any suitors for me. My sisters were well into arrangements when they were my age."

A few moments of silence passed before it was broken by the sound of a knock on the door. Kel rose quickly to answer it, clearing her face. Seeing the rest of her party at the door, she welcomed in the ladies and bade Eitaro good night. She grabbed Shinko's arm as the princess walked past.

Shinko's eyes met Kel's n concern. "Cricket, may I speak with you?" Seeing the emotions disguised within her friend's eyes, she nodded quickly and looked toward the men seated in her rooms.

"Your Grace, Sir Nealan, will you excuse us for the evening? I wish to retire early tonight."

Duke Baird rose immediately, and Neal quickly followed. "Of course princess. Ganiel give you sweet dreams."

Shinko smiled before quickly pulling Kel into their rooms. Maneuvering Kel onto their bed, she sat down beside her and grabbed the hand of her childhood friend. She spoke to her friend in the language of the Isles. "What is it?"

Kel looked down at her confidante, squeezing the hand given to her. "At the start of the ball, Baron George and Sir Alanna approached me. Neal joined us and Alanna and I began talking about him. He was her squire.

Soon enough, Neal and I had begun arguing. He said something about my not having to leave. He said that I was foolish to 'run away' to the Isles. He soon said something strange about how he would have let me to something if I stayed. I was confused, and chased after him. Yuki stopped him and he told me something that I never thought I would hear. We came back to my rooms so that he and his father could explain."

"Explain what?" Shinko looked at her friend in confusion.

"It seems that we were betrothed. For all that I know, we may still be."

Shinko put an arm around her friend as she explained everything that she had learned that night.

A/N: Does this explain a few things? I am so sorry this was not posted. I thought that I had posted it and so I was not worried about posting another one just yet. I hope that this chapter takes care of plenty of questions. Fell free to PM me or review if something does not make sense to you.


	8. Facing Challenges

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 7: Facing Challenges

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

Kel woke up the next morning with salt on her face. Rubbing at it, she stood to rinse her face in the bucket of fresh water. Clean, she turned to look at her princess.

Shinko had held Kel the entire night as Kel raged and screamed, muttered and sobbed. She had held her as she fought against her mistress to escape the room and demand that Eitaro send her back to the Isles. The entire night, Shinko had been the only anchor that held Kel in a tormented sea.

Watching her friend rise to wash, Shinko thought of the night previous. Kel had been a torrent of emotions, something that Yamani Islanders rarely saw on the faces of those they considered their own. Kel had been a flurry of rage, disbelief, confusion, and fear. Shinko had never, in all their years together, seen Kel like that. It scared and angered her.

"Cricket?" Kel spoke in a hoarse voice. "Thank you."

Shinko smiled at her friend as she stood to wash herself. "There is nothing to thank me for. Tell me again just how many times I came to you about Roald? We are friends. We care for each other. I hope that Yama blesses us with eternal friendship as she has brought us fortune." Kel smiled slightly before leaving the room to wake Yuki, Haname, and the maids.

By the next bell, Shinko, Yuki, and Haname were settled in for the day with the queen and her ladies. As Buri was present, Kel felt free to leave them for the morning. She returned to her room and grabbed her glaive from the corner. Trained muscles led her into a simple routine, which grew quicker and more complicated as time passed. When Kel finally slowed to a stop, her brow was covered in perspiration.

Feeling calmer from the exercise, Kel decided what she needed to do that day. She grabbed her glaive once more and walked out of the castle to the practice courts. She judged her directions by her memory of the palace, and arrived at the nearly full area quickly enough. She scanned the crowd, grabbing a page from where he was watching two knights fight. Handing him a small coin, she directed him to bring her Lord Wyldon. The boy nodded and ran off.

Continuing to scan the crowd, Kel was surprised to see the royals standing nearby. She walked over quickly and bowed, Yamani style, to first her princess and then the king and queen. The king was standing to the side, watching two of his knights duel. She walked towards him.

"Your Highness?"

He turned, taking in who she was before speaking. "Mistress Rose, to what do I owe this honor?"

She smiled at him slightly. "Keladry is fine, highness."

He grinned back, indulged. "Jon, then. No need for formalities among friends. Was there something you needed?"

Kel's smile almost slipped at the word _'friends'. _Shaking herself, she looked him in the eyes. "I only wanted to ascertain that it would not be taken offensively if I dueled one of your knights."

"Of course not. You are welcome to them. I am certain that some of them could use it." He winked at her. "I fear some have become quite lazy."

"I doubt that sir. Thank you." Seeing the page leading Wyldon toward her, she moved quickly in their direction.

When she reached the man, she took in his surprise. He had grown grayer since she had left, but he was still in fine form for a duel. This did not surprise her. The man was the training master. He had earned the position as thoroughly as he had earned the epithet 'The Stump' from Neal. Kel viciously bit back the snarl that threatened to emerge on her face, replacing it easily with an aloof smile. When she reached the man she bowed in the style of the Islands. As he bowed in return she offered him her hand.  
Sir Training Master Lord Wyldon's eyes took in the hand. It was feminine in size and shape. The palm and fingers showed their calluses, but they appeared to also have been softened somehow. A red rose lined in black was tattooed onto the back. His ears picked up her voice. "My Lord?"

He quickly kissed the hand and deepened his bow. "Mistress Rose." As he righted himself he observed her expression. Polite and aloof.  
"My lord, I was hoping to have the honor of challenging you."

"Mistress, it would greatly please me to duel you. It has been far too long since anyone has done so. The weapon of choice?" Wyldon's tone gently lifted as he addressed her as an equal.

"As the one challenged, my lord, it is your choice. However, I am not trained in the sword, so I would greatly appreciate nothing of that sort." One corner of Kel's mouth lifted upward to turn her statement into a small joke. Wyldon appeared slightly flustered.

"If I can not choose the sword, I will leave the decision to you."

"If you are certain. A combination fight, then. Daggers and hand to hand combat. Do you agree?" Kel knew better than to request a duel with glaives. He would decline and remind her of her inability to use a sword. It would be far quicker this way.

Wyldon smiled politely. "Very well. At the next bell? I will require time to prepare myself."  
"Certainly, my lord." She lifted her hand to be kissed once more before turning and walking back toward the king. Scanning the crowd around him, Kel decided not to linger. Neal stood in the crowd, smiling politely as he kissed Yuki's offered hand. He kept his eyes carefully lowered, but Kel had a strange feeling. Staring closer and more carefully, she rubbed her hand over the seam of her carefully embroidered obi. She glimpsed a quick flash of light, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

Turning slightly, Kel walked back towards the gathering of royal. She bowed to her princess, then the king and queen. She met Neal's eyes swiftly and inclined her head, tilting it gently to the side. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He nodded.

Keladry turned to the king. "Jon," she observed a few people start at her casual manner of address, "I will be engaging your training master at the next bell. Daggers and hand to hand. Will you honor us with your presence?" They shared a smile.

"How could I not? It is certain to be a rather," he paused, winking, "I shall say, unique duel. Am I correct, Kel?" Just as many people started as King Jonathan called Mistress Rose by her own given name as when she did the same to him.

"I certainly hope so." Kel nodded at her former and future sovereign, before turning to the Yamanis present.

"Kel?" Shinko questioned. "Is there something you need?"

Kel shook her head, before pausing. She gestured toward Yuki. "May Yuki accompany me on a brief walk? I trust you are well taken care of for the moment." Shinko nodded with of concerned and questioning look.

Kel shook her head dismissively. "Thank you, Cricket. I will return her to you." Shinko nodded once more as Kel bowed out of the group.

The two women walked in silence toward the gardens. Kel led her friend to a fortuitously concealed bench, and sat down gracefully beside her. A cloud overcame the sun and they were shrouded in shadows.

A few moments of silence passed before Yuki spoke up. "Kel? Is something the matter? Cricket looked worried, and you both look tired." Her delicately powdered face flushed. "Has there been a threat?"

Kel was quick to reassure her friend. "No, nothing of the sort. It is something of a far more," she paused, "personal nature." She stared at the roses surrounding them, carefully fingering one thorny stem.

Yuki regained her color, but her eyes deepened in concern. "What do you mean Kel? Has the prince done something? Is Shinko regretting agreeing to marry him?"

Kel shook her head, concealing her emotions behind a careful mask. _Smooth and silent lake. _"No, this is not about Shinko. She is tired because she was up all night comforting me. She is worried for the same reason."

Yuki placed a hand on her companion's arm, looking up into her eyes. She could read the emotional turmoil clearly. "Kel, tell me what happened."

Hazel eyes stared deeply back at sharp brown. "We were betrothed."

The born-Yamani gasped softly. "Who? You and--" she trailed off.

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove. Neal. He told me just last night. Our parents had arranged our marriage before I left for the Isles. Both sides saw it as an opportunity to move up in the world."

Yuki wrapped her arm around the silk-clad shoulders of her friend. She was glad that Kel had confided in her, but upset that she did not know what to do. "Oh, darling. We will figure this out. Yama by our side, we will figure this out." Her sharp eyes stared determinedly ahead, focused inward.

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry it has taken this long. So much has been going on with my personal life and school that I am barely getting in time to write. Even when I do, it is rarely this. Enough excuses, I will try my best to get something new up soon. Reviews with ideas are even better than reviews with praise!!

A/N 2: I have an AWESOME BETA! There, better, Tunstall Chick?


	9. As A Rose

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 8: As the Rose

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

Only a moment of tranquility passed before the two women stood. The tension of before seemed long gone, and both stood with grace and poise. The looked at each other briefly, and then turned their separate ways.

Yuki wandered quietly around the gardens for a time, the image of feminine serenity. Soon enough, she spotted a lady that she had befriended and, pushing the thoughts of Kel from her mind, joined her on a slow walk.

Kel, however, turned back the way she had come. She moved with quick steps, her long legs carrying her a large distance in a short time. Within a minute she emerged into the training area. Seeing Neal already standing off to the side of the gardens, she turned his way.

Nealan of Queenscove stood with his arms behind his back. As Kel brushed her obi once more, she saw a flash around his face. Lowering her hand to her side, she realized that he must have used his Gift to conceal his own tired appearance. She could not fault him; she had done the same with her makeup that morning. Silently, she moved closer to him and grabbed his arm at the elbow.

Neal watched her, eyes full of something strange and curiosity. Kel answered his unspoken demand. "Come." He followed.

They walked around to the back of the garden, a small secluded place surrounded by high hedges and untamed trees. As Kel released his arm, she spoke again.

"You must remove whatever is covering you, as well as any other magics that you have on." Her tone was neutral and, while not demanding, firm.

Kel watched as he blinked and quickly removed the mask. His tired features emerged. She nodded and bent down by a small stream that flowed gently from under the hedges into the trees. She splashed her face, and gently rubbed off all of her makeup. Turning back to him, she waited as he observed her own weary features. The formidable warrior then reached up and, deliberately, undid her hair from its secure tie and pin. It fell down about her body richly. Still meeting his eyes, she moved her hands to her waist and swiftly undid her obi. Finally, she looked away and held the obi carefully in her hands. Setting it gently on the ground, she unfolded it and removed several small packs of herbs.

Neal, more than just slightly stunned and confused, wondered to himself how no one had noticed the bumps in the cloth as she wore it. He certainly had not. Not that he had been looking at her waist, of course.

Kel gently separated the packs into four piles, peering quickly inside each to ascertain that she was sorting them correctly. Soon she had four piles of three packs each in front of her. Moving with a practiced ease, she grabbed a small earthenware bowl from the ground and poured the contents of the first pile, which stood separate from the others, into it. She looked up at her silent observer.

"I assume you have flint and steel with you?" She questioned with an expectant look. He nodded and walked clumsily toward her. Keeping on hand awkwardly behind his back, he drew the two small stones from his pockets and handed them to the woman kneeling on the ground. As she took the stones and began mixing the herbs in the bowl, he looked at her in a different light than he had ever before. The heady scents of rosemary, sandalwood, and sage filled his mind. Before he even thought of coming out of his daze, the scents spiked as a spark caught in the dish and slowly devoured the herbs inside it.

Despite the heat that must have been radiating from the bowl, Kel kept it cradled in her palms. She breathed in the thick, pungent smoke, inhaling deeply. Resisting the urge to cough through practice, she spoke the ancient chants to Yama. The chants were formal and familiar to thousands of people, alive and dead, and Kel had said them many times. Still, the smoky, secluded atmosphere gave the words an almost intimate tone. Her voice, guttural and low from the smoke, made it all the more surreal. Neal watched her silently.

An eternal moment passed, and then the herbs were fully consumed and the ashes were scattered on the ground. Then the moment was gone.

Kel stood gracefully and, brushing past the young man nearby, quickly rinsed the bowl in the water. Then she knelt once more beside the packages on the ground, her eyes scanning them to check that they remained undisturbed during the previous ritual. She hesitated in reaching for them. Her hands ghosted over each pile, thinking of what each represented. The virgin maiden, the mother, the hag. After a moment of deliberation, she wrapped them all in her obi once more and, standing, tied it around her waist. There were no visible lumps in the cloth.

Neal wondered what was going on, but dared not speak for fear of breaking the enigmatic web that was draped over the area. Kel soon did the deed for him.

Securing her hair back once more with the pin, Kel walked up to Neal. Her presence snapped him out of his daze. "You can cover your face again, now. I am done." Her voice was still low from the smoke, but he quickly did as she said. The dark circles disappeared once more. Leaving one hand still behind his back, he ran his hand slowly over his face. Hesitating, he reached toward her face.

"Would you like me to," Neal began. Understanding, she nodded. Kel watched his eyes as he ran his hand over her face. Awkwardly, his hand bumped her nose as he brought it down again. She smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow as he flushed.

"Come on," She spoke with a hint of playfulness in her voice. She brushed past him once more, and he turned to watch her walk away.

The rose fell smoothly from his grasp as he moved to catch up with her. It landed lightly in the stream, the current pulled it away on its course. The bloom was mildly bruised and wilted from the time in his uncertain grasp, despite this, it retained it brilliance.

A/N: Wow, it has been far too long. I am afraid that this is all that I have for you at the moment, but I wrote it in about two and a half hours, so be happy. As much as it seems like a slow interlude, I hope that you can all see the symbolism as the plot slowly builds. Review, please. It does not have to be too thoughtful, even the smallest remark is encouraging.


	10. A Damned Good One

AN: Why even bother with the excuses? This chapter is not beta-d, but I just really wanted to get something posted. Besides, I had an entire lengthy chapter written quite a while ago and was about to post it until I realized there was a monstrous, gaping plot hole.

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 9: A Damned Good One

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

"Sir Alanna, Champion of the King," the herald announced, irritated, as the small woman pushed past him and the guards into the royals' private suite. He shot a look at her back and rolled his eyes when she realized that the king was nowhere to be found. However, as he was about to dismiss her, the queen entered the sitting room.

The scorned man scowled deeper as the queen's face lit up at the sight of the crass knight. Queen Thayet moved forward quickly and pressed her hand against Alanna's. She nodded to George with a smile, seeing him leaning against the wall in the outside corridor. "Alanna, what are you doing here? Jonathan did not tell me that you were expected."

Alanna pressed the queen's hand in turn, executing a short bow. "That, my queen, would be because I am not expected. I decided to show up unannounced. I heard Daine and Numair have returned from their trip? How is our little wild mage?" Her eyes danced as she called the larger woman little.

Thayet held in a rather unladylike snort. "They are both fine, you can see them later. They were traveling, not fighting a war. Why do I doubt that you are merely here to check on them? You were never that close, and you hate gossip as much as you hate the palace."

"Thayet, dear, you know it is not the palace I hate. It is the people." The Lioness held up a hand to stop the words of protest. "Stop defending them, you know that you cannot convince me to like them with all that they have done. However, that is beside my point."

A thin, dark eyebrow was raised as the small red head squirmed in suppressed anxiousness. "Well, then, what is your point?"

"I heard a rumor I was hoping you could help me with. Is it true that-" Alanna scowled as he sound of a man's voice cut her off.

"My, my, Lioness. I never took you for a gossip. Has too much time spent in the company of proper ladies finally converted you to their wicked ways?" Alanna's scowl deepened as she heard her husband laugh from behind the king's large frame.

"A lady warrior in the palace and you did not think to summon me? Goddess! You knew I would want to know."

"Careful not to pout, my Champion. I have heard it can give you wrinkles." King Jon winked, laughing. Alanna continued to scowl. "However, to answer your question, I did think to summon you. I then decided against it. I wanted to fully understand the role this woman will play in my court before bringing another wild card like you into the picture."

"Well, it is a bit to late for that. We met last night." Alanna sounded almost smug. "However, I still have a few questions for you about the circumstances of her arrival." Alanna tapped her foot, impatiently awaiting answers. Jon merely sparkled his eyes at her.

"I will answer your questions in time. Did you never hear that curiosity killed the cat? This much I will tell you. She is here to guard the princess as part of the engagement agreement. She is known as the Emperor's Rose, a rank similar to your own as Champion. She is considered one of their best fighters, and I have yet to see her fight. However, she will be dueling with Wyldon in the courts any time now, and we should probably head there now if you wish to see her fight."

Alanna was out the door before Jon had finished his sentence. "Well, are you coming or not, Highness?" She did not do so much as glance back toward the king as she walked briskly toward the courts, grabbing her husband's arm.

The two royals shared a look. "Do you suppose we should warn her?"

"She will find out soon enough."

--}--}-----

Alanna did not know much about dueling with hand to hand combat and daggers, but a few minutes into the duel even she could tell that she should be rather impressed. George's low, impressed whistle beside her was another clue.

A weight fell against the fence beside Alanna. She turned her head slightly to face Jon, keeping the fight well within her peripheral vision. "Why are they not fighting with swords? Surely that is what Wyldon would have chosen."

Jon answered her, also carefully watching the pair fighting. "She specifically requested no swords. She claimed that she had never been trained in sword fighting."

A frown settled on Alanna's face. "What kind of warrior can't use a sword?"

Her attention shifted to her other side as George answered. "A damned good one, by the looks o' it."

----{--{--

Kel felt a bead of sweat drip down her face, but ignored it. She was focusing solely on the person – combatant?- no, target before her. The onlookers were thankfully quiet. She did not think she would be able to concentrate nearly as well if people were making distracting noises. As it was, her attention shifted to a group off to the side as she heard a comment criticizing why they were not fighting with swords. Feeling a prick of anger, she picked up the pace, determined to finish quickly and efficiently.

The duel was over in moments.

Everyone stared in shock at the two warriors in the ring. Kel was straddling Wyldon's waist and had a dagger to his neck. A single drop of blood slid slowly down his tanned flesh. She leaned her head down closer to his, and spoke in a soft tone. The whispered words of defeat broke the silence. Kel stood as she heard a slow clap begin behind her, and offered Wyldon a hand to assist him in rising. Eyeing the hand briefly with suspicion, he grabbed it and stood.

"Well, my lord," Kel spoke in an even tone, "It seems that I have won." She watched his eyes carefully, taking in his flushed features and barely restrained breathing. She almost rolled her eyes when she read the emotions in his eyes. He was obviously shocked and impressed, but she could see that he still doubted her severely.

Taking a deep, controlled breath with his stomach, he responded carefully. "It seems you have."

The young woman was not sure whether she would rather laugh or scream. She settled for a gentle smile as she brushed off her clothes and turned to face the royals. A mild start ran through her as she saw the group gathered around him.

The queen was clearly delighted, with a lovely smile gracing her equally lovely features. Her gloved hands were still clasped gently together from the applause a moment earlier. Noticing Kel observing her, she winked and gave a small nod.

Baron George was watching her carefully. He looked impressed, but it was difficult to say for sure. It was possible that he was bored, having seen many similar fights during his rouge days. As she watched, he muttered something to one of the people gathered around him, carefully keeping his lips unreadable. He seemed practice at it.

The famous, or perhaps infamous, Lioness stood beside him. She was staring right at Kel, and her eyes were fixed firmly on the younger warrior's face. Kel noticed that the small woman was clenching her hand on her breeches, and the woman, blushing, released her fist.

The king, at the center of it all, looked magnanimous as always.

Quickly scanning the rest of the gathered crowd, she bowed and left then arena.

A/N: I am already working on the next chapter. Unfortunately, as is always my problem, I am wretched at developing short term plot ideas. I know exactly how the story will end, if that is any consolation. Review with ideas and suggestions, please.


	11. A Duty and Honor

The Yamani Rose:

Chapter 10: A Duty and Honor

21st Year of Reign

460 H.E.

The next few weeks passed in a fairly monotone way.

Pages scurried about the grounds, squires fretted about keeping up with their masters, knights were called away and welcomed home. Mousy maids scampered from room to room, messengers darted through the winding halls, man servants were summoned and dismissed. Ladies fluttered, lords courted, and royals plotted. Life continued in the usual manner.

Still, there was a sort of buzzing undercurrent to the air. The very walls of the castle seemed to hum with anticipation. The pages wondered with their compatriots during meals. Squires received the latest news and carried it to their masters. Maids paused in their work to gossip. Messengers carried lists filled with names and numbers. Man servants were sent to retrieve valuable items from distant holdings. Ladies clucked over dresses and ribbons. Lords laughed boisterously and haggled with all their might. Royals continued to plot.

All in all, life was in the way it should be when there is a wedding to be had. It may be years before the actual date, but the bride had arrived and preparations take plenty of time. Delegates must be sent to foreign embassies, dowries must be negotiated in contrast to the bride price, colors schemes must be selected, rituals must be debated…the list goes on.

At the moment, however, the bride in question is not plotting, planning, scheming, choosing, debating, negotiating, selecting, or anything else related to her upcoming wedding. Rather, she is lying on her bed, squirming and laughing, as her childhood friend tickles her sides.

"Kel!" Shinko squealed. "Kel! Stop it! Stop it this instant! I command you as your princess!"

The normally stoic woman gazed at her dear friend in amusement, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "As you wish, my lady. It is my duty to serve your wishes."

Shinko gave a haughty sniff and looked down her pointed nose. "That it is."

The two dissolved into giggles once more, Kel falling to lie beside Shinko. A cleared throat in the doorway sobered them both up.

The ladies scrambled to their feet, rushing to right their clothes and fix their mussed hair. A sensual chuckle and a light tittering noise stopped them once again. Kel and Shinko risked a glance up to see Yuki, Haname, Yuko, and Chouko all smiling at them.

It was quite the sight to behold. The reserved and poised Princess Shinko of the Yamani Isles, future queen of Tortall, and the composed Yamani Rose Lady Keladry of Mindelan looked almost nothing like themselves. Their hair hung loose around their faces, their clothes were twisted around their forms, and a thin layer of sweat glistened on both faces.

"Well, now. What do we have here?" Yuki raised a freshly plucked eyebrow at them, and both ladies quickly schooled their features.

"Whatever could you mean, Lady Yuki? Surely you do not mean to suggest that my companion and I are being anything less than responsible, mature, composed ladies of stature? For if you are," Shinko allowed her voice to trail off comically before continuing, "We could be forced to do something rather drastic."

Yuki rolled her eyes, looking down her nose at them. "Such as?"

Kel and Shinko exchanged a glance. Noting the mischievous look, Yuki's small smile fell from her features and she barely suppressed the instinct to back away slowly.

The Princess and the Rose whipped intricately embroidered cushions from behind their backs and threw them at Yuki. Yuko and Chouko gasped softly. Haname snorted and left the room. Yuki stood stiff as a rod, hands at her side and mouth slightly open.

Chouko bent down and picked up one of the pillows. She ran her hands over the stitching she recognized easily as her own. Grasping it carefully, she rose to her feet and handing the cushion to her princess.

"My lady, I believe this is yours?" Chouko murmured.

The Yamani ladies stared in shock for a moment at the usually reserved girl with a mischievous smirk on her face. Then, they all dissolved into giggles once more.

---{-{----

An hour later, the Yamani women emerged from their quarters. Their features were uniformly serene, their face uniformly painted, and their appearances were equally immaculate. Kel, her hair pinned back in a tight bun and dressed in a loose fighter's kimono, followed a step behind.

They walked together through the winding corridors toward the gardens for a moment before they were intercepted. Prince Roald and Sir Nealan bowed slightly, prompting curtsies from all the ladies.

Roald spoke up, his rich voice echoing in the silent halls. "Mistress Rose, if I might speak to you."

Kel looked at her old friend carefully, weighing the proper answer. After a brief, immeasurable moment she said in reply, "Speak away, my prince. It is my duty to serve you."

"In private, if you will." The Tortallan royal surveyed her expression and her nod before looking in general at their company. Neal sent him a brief questioning look before speaking up.

"Ever effervescent Princess Shinko and her lovely companions, may I ask you to accompany me to a humble meal? That is to say, the mess hall."

"We would be honored to dine with you. I have been quite curious about this infamous mess hall." Shinko placed her hand on his offered arm and signaled to her ladies to follow.

The remaining pair remained silent and still as they watched their companions depart. When they heard the last laugh filter away, Roald turned to Kel. "Come with me," he said, and she turned to walk beside him.

They reached their destination after travelling for a few minutes through the corridors leading to the interior of the castle. The guards following them stepped up to assume their positions outside the doo as Roald himself opened the door for Kel before striding through.

---{-{----

The king sat at a large square table in the center of the room. As Roald pointed Kel to her seat and assumed the chair next to his father, Kel assessed the men present.

If appearances were anything to go by, Kel would believe this gathering to be a sort of war council; the king and prince were present, as were five other men and one woman: Lord Wyldon, Duke Baird, Raoul, two men whose faces Kel knew but could not name, and the King's Champion the Lioness.

As they entered the room the Lioness was speaking to the men in a quiet but insistent tone; however, the moment all were seated and silent, the king rose.

Jon paced the room for a moment before turning to face the others. "There has been another attack."

"As you are all aware, bandits have recently been crossing the Scanran border into our lands. New intelligence has been gained, however, and the threat is far more serious than we had previously assumed."

He paused to scan the faces around him. "A Scanran general, known to us only as Azrael, has conquered and seized in his own name an as of yet undetermined amount of land. Our intelligence suggests that he is building a sort of city there, presumably a capital. There are over a thousand men there with their wives and children, all either soldiers or trained in combat. Azrael himself was a minor lord, but all other alleged citizens are common. This does not diminish them as a potential threat.

"Now, I have called you all here today for two reasons. First, I would like to ensure that I have your support in whatever actions I may take. Second, we must plan for how we will act against this man and his people should they take actions against us."

Silence reigned in the room for a moment, but the king did not seat himself. After a time, the Lioness spoke. "My king, it is our honor to serve you and our people. We will do as you will is best."

A/N: See? Plot! I told you it would show up eventually. Patience is a virtue. I am trying to vaguely mirror the problems in the actual series, but due to significantly different circumstances the war must be significantly different. If anyone has any comments or, hint hint!, suggestions, feel free to contact me either with a review or a private message.


End file.
